kagome's love
by zdala
Summary: After seeing kikyo with Inuyasha, kagome runs off to live with Sesshomaru But Inuyasha's not gonna give her up that easy. KikInu Paring KagSess paring
1. Chapter 1

1 KAGOME'S Love by ZDALA

After seeing Kikyo with Inuyasha, Kagome runs off to live with SesshomaruBUTinuyasha's not gonna give her up that easily. Inukik paring kagsess paring.

Chapter 1

(With Inuyasha and gang) Kagome! Kagome! Wake up, Shippo yelled smacking kagome in the face! What Shippo! "shippo stumbled back" ah sorry Kagome, but it's time to go. Oh sorry Shippo. HAY KAGOME SHIPPO LETS GET A MOVE ON, Inuyasha yelled. Coming. "They walked outside to Miroku Sango Kilala and Inuyasha were" were here. Alright lets get a move on. Alright but I hope you guys don't mind im going to scout ahead to make sure it's safe. Ok Inuyasha but hurry back. I will. "He dashed as fast as he could" "kagome looked down and noticed he forgot the Tetsusagia" INUYASHA COME BACK YOU FORGOT THE TETSUSAGIA. He can't here you Kagome he's runing to fast.

Well I'll just have to give this back to him, come on Shippo. Lady Kgome where are you going Miroku asked worried im going to give the Tetsusagia back to Inuyasha. Ok but hurry back. "10 minutes later" Kagome im tired can we go home? Not yet Shippo I first got to give Inuyasha the Tetsusgia. Ok but I don't think were going to find him like this. Wadda ya mean? Every day he's been scouting on his own and he always come's back hours later. Well he could of lost his way. Inuyasha lose his way no. Come on im sure will find him eventualy. I hope so. "They came across a cave" hey Kagome look at this. What? It's Inuyasha's robe. What's it doing here? Don't know. OHHHHHHHH, INUYASHA. Someone's in trouble. Lets help them."they walked down into the cave and stopped when they saw something" Kagome what's that. I don't know but, it looks like- huh oh my god. What kagome what what what! It can't be. OHHHHHHHHHHH. Inuyasha yes yes more more. Kagome is that kikyo and Inuyasha. Kagome!kagome! No how could he do that to me I thought- h-e lov-ed m-e kagome began to sob and then ran out of the cave. "Kagome's thought's", that bastard he lied to me, he said he would never leave me, but instead of teeling me he decided to fuck Kikyo, that no good clay pot whore. "She continued to run with Shippo on her shoulder. (Sesshomaru's thought's)hum I sense the Tetsusagia And Inuyasha's wench. Jaken stay here and take care of Rin I'll be back. Yes lord Sesshomaru. End of chapter 1

This is my first story so please reveiw it and tell me if you like it. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

1 CHAPTER 2

(With Kagome and Shippo) Kagome slow down you don't even know where your going. I-I kno-w Shippo. Ah don't cry Kagome Inuyasha doesn't know what he's missing, you're a terrific girl, and besides if I didn't think of you of my mother I would like to date you. Thanks Shippo Kagome said trying to hold back the tears.

(With Inuyasha and Kikyo) Kikyo I really must go I have to get back to Kagome and the others. Wait, before you go I have a question. What? Do you love me? Of course I do I wouldn't just sleep with you for the fun of it. May I come with you. Yes you may but get dressed first.

(With Sesshomaru) hum I sense that girl and the Tetsusaigia, this is the oppirtunity off a life time, I can't mess this up, time for action. (With Kagome and Shippo) hey Shippo is it me or is it getting dark. Yeah it is we better find some shelter. Right. Oh no you don't Sesshomaru yelled as he swept kagome and Shippo in his arms and into the sky. Lo-rd Sesshomaru -what are you doing! You have something that belongs to me. What the Tetsusagia you can have it just put me down. QUIET WENCH Sesshomaru commanded!(With Inuyasha and gang) hey Miroku Sango where's Kagome? Lady Kagome went to return the Tetsusagia to you, but she never came back. Don't worry I'll go after her come on Kikyo. (With Kagome and Shippo )" Sesshomaru finally landed at his castle" where are we? You are at my castle. Like I was saying early you can have the Tetsusagia just let me and Shippo leave. Shippo who's Shippo Sesshomaru asked? He's my adopted son, now will you please let me leave? Where is Inuyasha wasn't he supposed to protect you." Kagome dropped her head down staring at her shoes"

Inuyasha left me alone kagome said with tears in here eyes. Now girl, he was quickly cut off. It's kagome if you don't mind lord Sesshomaru. Well kagome I have a proposition for you but if you refuse I shall send you home to where you came from. What did you have in mind? Well I will let you and Shippo stay here if you be Rin's playmate. That's all Kagome asked with a questioned look? Yes. Then I accept. Very well I'll show you to your room follow me."Kagome walked with Sesshomaru and a unconsus Shippo in her hands down five hallways to a grand bedroom. Is this my room " the room contained one large size bed a bathroom next to it and a closet full of kim kimono's" Wow. Dinner will be ready in one hour Kagome so admire the room while you have the time oh and when you get time go play with Rin. Yes lord Sesshomaru. " he walked out and left Kagome in her room" Shippo wake up Shippo, Kagome said as she shook the kistune. Ah Kagome is that you?

Yeah wake up were home? What, where is this place? Where at Sesshomaru's castle's. what are we doing here? I took Sesshomaru on a proposition he had for me. Oh, how long will we be staying? Don't know but enough of that we have one hour before dinner and I have to go play with Rin so come on. Ok lets go. (With Sesshomaru) lord Sesshomaru I have a question for you, Jaken asked? Yes Jaken, Sesshomaru said in a dark voice. Why are we keeping the Miko here we have enough filthy humans here already? " with his fist Sesshomaru punched Jaken in his face which threw Jaken against the wall" DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT KAGOME OR RIN THAT WAY DO YOU UNDERSTAND? yes master please forgive me. Leave my site. Yes my lord. " Jaken left his master" (Sesshomaru's thoughts) how dare he insult them Kagome is beautiful and kind- wait am I falling for her, no I can't see's a miko , but she's so beautiful, ah stupid thoughts stop confusing me! (With Inuyasha and Kikyo) Damn were is that stupid girl? Calm down Inuyasha will find her eventually. Im sorry my love I just need her back to collect all the jewel shards, Inuyasha said calming down. Will lets keep searching she still in the feudal area I can sense it. Alright lets keep going. (With Kagome and Shippo) come and catch me Kagome, Rin yelled happily! I'll right im coming, come and help me Shippo. Sure Kagome." Jaken walked in" Miko, kistune, Rin, time for Dinner ,Jaken yelled! Were coming jaken, lets go Kagome. Yeah lets go. " Rin and Shippo grabbed her hand" "they walked in and sat down at the table" Ah lady Kagome? Yes lord Sesshomaru? I would like to speak with you before you go to be. Yes lord Sesshomaru. (Night time)

bang bang. Come in. Lord Sesshomaru are you there? Yes I am enter Kagome. "Kagome entered his room" please sit down. Where? Why, on my bed. "this made Kagome blush" Kagome why did you leave my half beat brother. I- I saw him having sex with Kikyo. Is that why you ran away? Um hum. Kagome, I have another proposition for you. Yes im listening? Rin liked you since the day she met you and I like you to. And. Would you like Rin's mother, I mean since you already have a son. Well, I. Kagome I must tell you in order to be Rin's mother you must be the Lady of the western lands, which means you must be my mate. Your mate, Kagome asked with a surprised look. Yes my mate, and Kagome do not rush your decision as long as you're here please think about I can wait.

I see I'll give you my answer as soon as I have decided. Very well then goodnight. "Kagome walked out of Sesshomaru's room and into the hallway" (Kagome's thoughts) Lord Sesshomaru want's me to be his mate, well he is better than Inuyasha maybe I'll get Shippo's opinion on this. so what do you think about chapter


	3. Chapter 3

1 Chapter 3

(Kagome's room) Shippo you up Kagome whispered in a low tone voice?

Huh Kagome is that you? Yes it is me I need to talk to you. What about Shippo asked curiously?

Well it's about Sessshomaru. And? He asked me if I could be Rin's mother.

WHAT! PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T SAY YES, Shippo yelled grabbing onto Kagome's face! First of all I didn't say yes and second of all GET OFF MY FACE! Sorry. Well like I was saying do you think I should do it?

Absolutely NOT, he's a hanyou and he hates humans he'll probably treat you badly. It's not like I haven't experienced this before with Inuyasha he treats me bad all the time.

I know but does Sesshomaru even love you? Well I-. SEE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW SO WHY DON'T WE GO HOME ALREADY MIROKU AND SANGO ARE PROBABLY WORRIED ABOUT US! "Before Shippo could get another word in Kagome slapped him across the face"

Sorry I did that. No I should apologize I went off the deep end, im sorry Kagome, Shippo said with a red mark all over his face. Now what Shippo asked? Im going to give this offer some though so I guess I'll see ya in the morning. Alright Goodnight Kagome. Goodnight Shippo. (With Inuyasha and Kikyo) Inuyasha my love, can we please go home? No Kikyo not until I find my jewel shard detector and her brat. But we checked most of the feudal area.

Not all of it. Were is there left to check, Kikyo asked with a tired look? The western lands, where my brother lives. Ok lets get to it.

(With Kagome and Shippo) bang bang. Ah- come in Kagome said sleepily. Kagome! Shippo! Come on guys time to play wake up! I'll be up I a minute wait In the library. Ok! Come on Shippo time to get up. "Kagome and Shippo dressed and walked to the library"

Morning Shippo morning mommy. Morning R-in what Kagome asked with a confused look? I said good morning mommy. Rin Kagome's my mommy Shippo told her. Yes but as soon as she mates with my daddy I'll have a mother too. Rin why did you call me mommy Kagome asked?

Because you are going to be my mommy after you mate with Lord Sesshomaru. Rin im- . You don't want to be Rin's mother do you? Of course I loved to be your mother but kagome was cut off again . Yeah im going to have a new mommy and a brother, come on Shippo lets go play, Rin said as she grabbed Shippo's hand and dragged him into the gardens.

(Kagome's thoughts) man you are so stupid Kagome you got Rin thinking your going to be her new mommy, well lord Sessomaru is an attractive man maybe, no I got to think about it more. (With Sesshomaru)

Jaken bring me Kagome please. Yes my lord. Lady kagome Lord Sesshomaru wishes to speak with you. Coming! " Kagome walked in Sesshomaru's study. Jaken leave, Seshhomaru said with a icy cold voice! Yes my lord. " Jaken left" Kagome I came to ask you something. Yes Sesshomaru? Would you like to come with me to a festival. What kind of festival.

A festival were all of the lords and ladies of the western lands come to relax in the festivals hot springs. I loved to go Kagome said smiling. Very well then be in the garden at sunset tomorrow. Yes my lord ill guess I'll see ya later then huh? Yes , I'll see you later. "Kagome walked out" (Sesshomaru's thoughts) damn her scent is good, I'd wish she was mine, to be my mate and Rin's mother and the Lady of the western lands.

(Gardens) mommy! mommy! Oh hi Rin. Mommy are you coming with me and daddy to the Festival. Yes Rin im coming. Oh thank you thank you you're the best mom Rin ever had Rin said as she hugged Kagome. Alright now go and play with Shippo. Ok mommy. (Kagome's thoughts) damn, damn, damn she still thinks im her mother I gotta get her to stop thinking that, but she's so cute and Sesshomaru does he even love me, hum I wonder.

"Just then Kagome sensed something strange" oh no Kikyo and Inuyasha I sense them, they must be somewhere in the western lands. "Kagome started to run to Lord Sesshomaru's study" lord Sessomaru ! Lord Sesshomaru! Woah slow down Kagome Sesshomaru said with a smile. What's wrong? I just sensed Inuyasha and Kikyo there in the western lands, and there coming for me Kagome said frightened.

"Sesshomaru put his hand over Kagome's mouth" do not worry Kagome Inuyasha and his dead bitch will not harm you I will protect you. Yo-u you will? Yes I care about you very much and I would not want anything to happen to you. Are you saying that. Yes Kagome it is hard for me to accept it but, I love you.

"Kagome was shocked out of her mind" you love me? Yes I love you that's why I want you to be my mate, to live beside me forever, to be Rin's mother, to bear my children, and to be the lady of the western lands, but if you refuse my offer I shall accept your decision but that does not change my feelings toward you, so when you have decided I want you to be wise about your choice.

No I don't need to. Nani why not? Because I love you to, and I would love to be Rin's Mother and your mate for life, never to leave your side. Arigoto my love you have just made me the happiest man in the western lands.

So when do you want us to mate, Kagome asked blushing. Tomorrow night. Tomorrow night. Yes so we shall be ready for the festival. Oh. Is this ok for you? Yes it is. Very well then go to bed early tonight you have along day tomorrow to prepare yourself to be my mate. Ok, I'll see you at dinner then my love. Yes my love, now go Rin and Shippo will be looking for you. Ok bye. " kagome walked out of his study" so im going to be Sesshomaru's mate, I guess I better go tell Shippo who his new dad is going to be.

End of chapter 3, I did all of this in one day so please read and review it.


	4. Chapter 4

1Chapter 4

YOU DID WHAT, Shippo screamed? I-I told you Lord Sesshomaru is going to be your father. What? Why? Because I love Sesshomaru and he loves me so you might as well get to know him. But-. No buts now I want you go play with Rin. Yes mommy.

(Gardens) I don't believe Kagome would do this to me im her son after all. Shippo! " Shippo turned around to see his future father coming up behind him) ah good morning Lord Sesshomaru. Please do not call me Lord Sesshomaru. Then what do you want me to call you?

Father, call me father or dad not lord Sesshomaru because my servants call me my Lord, and soon you'll be called prince Shippo. " Shippo looked confused" why would they call me that? Because your mother is going to be my mate and your going to become my son so there for you shall be treated like royalty. Oh, well a thank you. No need to thank me.

"Sesshomaru started to walk off but Shippo stopped him" wait where are you going? Im going to prepare the room for when I make Kagome mine. Oh. Would you like to come Shippo maybe you can help me? Um sure I'd love to help. Ok come along.

(With Inuyasha and Kikyo) Inuyasha how long before we reach your brothers castle? About another day we should be there, then finally I can claim my jewel detector, my Tetsusagia, and my brothers life. Well lets hurry up I would not want to miss the destruction of your brother and his land.

(With Kagome and Rin) mommy have you seen daddy anywhere? I think he's in his room. What for? I think he's preparing are room tonight. Oh well where's Shippo? I think he went to help him. Well who am I supposed to play with Rin asked with a glum face? I'll play with you. No daddy told me to let you rest and save your energy for tonight. Oh, well then I guess you could always torture Jaken. Great idea, see you later then. Ok then. "Suddenly Kagome's powers had sensed something" Oh no Inuyasha and Kikyo, there still somewhere in the western lands. Id'e gotta be ready when they come. Lady Kagome lady Kagome! Oh jaken did you need something? Ah yes lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you it is going to be sunset soon.

Ok thank you. Whatever wench jaken said in low tone. "Kagome pounded Jaken over the head"ouch. next time keep your rude comments to yourself. (Sesshomaru's Room) well Shippo It look's like were almost done. Ok then lets find Kagome. "They shut the door and walked down the hallway" Lord Sesshomaru! Shippo! Ah Kagome just the person I wanted to speak to. What did you need my Lord? Ah Shippo I want you to go down stairs and eat dinner but tell Jaken and Rin we will not be accompanying them. Yes father. "Shippo ran off downstairs"

now what did you want to talk about my lord? It's time. Time for what? It is almost time for us to mate. Already, but it isn't even night time. I know but I wanted to get started so we may be nice and rested for the festival tomorrow. Oh alright then.

Now why don't we start please enter my room. Yes Sesshomaru. " Sesshomaru's room contained a large size bed fit for two black curtains a bathroom next to it and candles lit on the night stand. Wow. Do you like it? Um hum it's so nice. No my love don't you think we should start. Um yeah.

**Lemon starts.**

Please sit down on my bed love."Kagome did so" "Sesshomaru had first removed his kimo then his shirt and then the rest off his clothes, then turned around to look at his beloved Kagome" "Kagome's face turned bright red" should I take off my clothes Kagome asked stupidly? No leave that to me. "Sesshomaru lightly took his claw and tore opened Kagome's kimo, her bra and her panties" " now Kagome was completely naked which made her blush even more.

"Sesshomaru got down on the bed and began kissing Kagome's neck. Oh god Sesshomaru. Do you like that? Yes more. "Next Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and wrapped it around his manhood" what do you want me to do? "Instead of just telling her Sesshomaru began to make her hand go up and down on his manhood" just keep doing that."Kagome kept following the order as Sesshomaru enjoyed the rhythm" now put your mouth on it while your pumping the bottom he told her. Yes Sesshomaru.

"Kagome started to do as she was told making Sesshomaru yell out her name" "when he reached his climax Kagome released his manhood and went back up to face him. Did you enjoy that Kagome asked? Yes, but now it is my turn, lay down. "Kagome did so" "Sesshomaru began to open her legs and push in to her women hood making Kagome yell. OH GOD SESSHOMARU FASTER HARDER! "he did so and climaxed in side of Kagome" "for the rest of the night Kagome screamed in pleasure and finally fell asllep in Sesshomaru's arms.

Sesshomaru. Yes Kagome? I love you. I love you too

end of chapter 4, sorry the about the lemon if it was not good this is my first time typing on fanfiction. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

1CHAPTER 5

(The next morning) Kagome my love? Ah yes Kagome replied sleepily. Wake up the festival is today. Oh the festival I so forgot. Well you get dressed we only have a few hours before it starts. Ok im on it. Oh and while your at it wake Shippo and Rin up. Got it.

Rin, Shippo wake up! Wake up! Were up mommy were up Shippo replied grumpily. Well hurry up we only got a few hours until the festival starts. Ok.

(With Kikyo and Inuyasha) how long before we reach my reincarnation. About a few hours, her scent is leading me right to her. But don't forget your brother still has the Testuagia. I know Kikyo but he probably doesn't know how to use it anyway. I hope your right.

(With Kagome and Sesshomaru) Sesshomaru. Yes Kagome? Do you think that the lords and ladies of the lands will accept me since im human? They will accept you for they accept me and what I say goes. Oh, you almost ready? Yes im ready so grab Shippo and Rin and lets go. Oh one more thing honey? What? When we get to the hot springs no sexual stuff in front of the kids. Ah Damn Sesshomaru yelled hitting the wall!

(With Inuyasha and Kikyo) oh Kikyo I almost forgot what today was. What? The festival of the lord and ladies of the western lands, my brother goes there every year, this year he'll probably take Kagome with him. Well lets go then I want my soul back. Im on it

(Festival) were here everybody. This is the festival? Yeah. But there's so many hot springs how many lords and ladies are there. Not a lot but they have big family's. Kagome, Shippo, Rin follow me in know the best spot in this land. (They followed lord Sesshomaru for a while and made it to the largest hot spring that could fit almost 200 demons in it)

wow this is big. I know I kept it safe for a while well we should get going in a few hours they'll be having the entertainment. Um ok, Shippo go get undressed over there and Rin you get undressed over there Kagome said pointing to the two bushes. Ok mommy. I guess we should get undressed to kagome said. Well lets get started, Sesshomaru, said as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist.(Kagome slapped him in the face)

Sesshomaru! What did I do? I told you no sexual stuff. But- but. No buts remember Rin, Shippo, you and me are going to be naked in the hot springs and while your in there I don't want you touching me, you might give Shippo the wrong idea he may do the same thing to Rin. Ah he he sorry never thought about it that way. Well now you know. ( Kagome and Sesshomaru got undressed and slipped into the hot spring) Rin, Shippo come on in. Yes mommy. (Rin and Shippo slipped in with there parents) wow this water is so hot Shippo said relaxed.

Your telling me I, wish I could stay in here all day. Ah Children. Yes daddy. I brought this ball for you, so you two can play on the other side of the springs while me and your mother stay here Sesshomaru said smirking. Ok dad. Catch Rin. Got it, come on Shippo lets go play. Ok Rin. Bye mom bye dad they both said at the same time. Bye. Now its just you and me Kagome. Your smarter than you look, Kagome said as she pulled Sesshomaru into a kiss.

(Just then they heard a sound) Sesshomaru? Yes my love. I sense something .

You haven't changed a bit have you Kagome

(Kagome and Sesshomaru turned around to see the person they hated the most)

Inuyasha !

End of chapter 5. I am so sorry about taking so long my house was infested with horse fly's and I had to leave for a few days. Well anyway read and review. See ya in Chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

1Hello again Zdala here thanks for all the wonderful reviews now here's my next chapter.

Chapter 6

Inuyasha! Kikyo!

Well hello Sesshomaru and Kagome, Kikyo said with a smirk.

Why are you here?

I want my Testugia back brother Inuyasha Demanded!

You'll have to take it from me Inuyasha!

Ah before you two do anything may we get some clothes on Kagome asked Blushing.

Whoops sorry go right ahead Inuyasha said closing his eyes.

(5 minutes of dressing)

Now where were we Kikyo Asked?

I want my sword back now Sesshomaru!

And if I refuse Sesshomaru questioned.

Then take this IRON REVER SOUL STEALER Inuyasha yelled as he attacked Sesshomaru!

(Sesshomaru dodged his attacks )

You'll have to do better than that little brother.

DIE IRON REVER SOUL STEALER!

( Inuyasha kept attacking but Sesshomaru kept dodging his soul stealer over and over until Inuyasha started to run out of breath)

Give up Inuyasha your nothing without your weapon.

Oh yah well neither are you, Inuyasha said as he jumped over and grabbed Sesshomaru's old sword the Tokijin.

Now what are you going to do.

This, Sesshomaru said as he pulled out the Testugia.

DIE INUYASHA!

DIE SESSHOMARU!

(They both charged and began to fight at one another with each others sword, Inuyasha was releasing red energy as he attacked and Sesshomaru released blue energy as he attacked Inuyasha)

(Kagome's thoughts) why is this energy being released while there fighting, could it be that having different swords is causing them both to release each other true power of the sword)

(Kikyo's thoughts) look at little Kagome helpless and unable to stop both of them, soon they will unleash enough energy that will destroy both of them and Kagome, then I'll bring Inyuasha back to life then it will be my happy ending)

(Kagome's thoughts) Kikyo's Smirking she knows something, I got stop this before it ends up destroying Sesshomaru, wait I got an idea) (Kagome Grabbed her bow and arrow)

(Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were still clashing there swords back and forth trying to kill one another)

(Kagome lifted her bow at Inuyasha)

I got one shot to finish this battle Kagome said to herself.

(Kikyo's Thoughts) That bitch she'll ruin everything.

Die Inuyasha DIE Kagome said, as she prepared to fire but just then Kikyo grabbed her arrow.

What are you doing Kikyo???!?!

Stopping you from killing Inuyasha.

The Basdard deserves to die Kagome said still struggling with Kikyo.

Just because he loves me and not you he should die?

No im trying to kill him because he trying to kill my mate my soul and I wont rest until he's dead Kagome said with anger!

Let go Kikyo!

No!

(Then all this struggling made them fire the bow right between where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's swords were charging at one another)

SESSHOMARU!

INUYASHA!

(Kagome ran over to Sesshomaru's side)

Sesshomaru you ok?

Yeah but where's my sword Kagome.

(Inuyasha walked over to them with Kikyo and both the Swords in his hands)

It looks likes you lose Brother!

Now hand over the Shikon Jewel and we might go easy on you, Kikyo suggested.

No Never Kagome screamed!

Well see you in the after life Inuyasha said as he was getting ready to strike.

Fox fire Yelled Shippo!

Wind Tunnel Yelled Miroku .

Hiratsu, Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Inuyasha was struck by 3 attacks)

Sango! Shippo! Miroku!

You ok Mommy, Rin asked running to her side?

Yeah.

(Sango and Miroku stood in front of them)

If you want to kill Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru you'll have to get by us first Miroku said hold his staff ready to fight.

Dam all of you, know matter well be back another day.

(Inuyasha and Kikyo Ran off leaving Sesshomaru's sword on the ground)

Thanks but How did you guys find me?

Well we were hopping to find you we ran into Shippo and Rin who told us you were in trouble.

But how did you know I was in trouble Shippo?

We spied on you guys and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo so me and Rin started calling for help and we ran into Miroku and Sango.

(Sesshomaru stood up)

We thank you, but now that there gone would you like to join us in the springs before the Entertainment starts?

No thank you im good.

Come on Sango relax lets have some fun Miroku said as he stroked her butt.

HENTAI, Sango yelled smacking him.

Can't blame me for trying Miroku said.

Come on lets just enjoy the rest of the Festival.

(Festival Entertainment) hello everyone im Lady Kirya of the Northern Lands would anyone like to start singing for us.

I will Kagome said.

Lady Kagome what will you sing for us today.

I will sing the Jappenese version of Cest la vie. Go right ahead.

Yeah go Mommy Shouted Rin and Shippo at the same time.

Ok here goes.

(Cest la vie)

Doushiyou mo nai shoudou ni tsukiugokasarete ima  
Watashi no sore wa hajimatta kimi wo motomeru omoi

Yotei chouwa no shousetsu ya eiga ga tsumaranai you ni  
JINSEE mo sukoshi ZUREtara omoshiroi no kamoshirenai

Atsui kimochi wa C'est la vie  
Watashi ga watashi de iru kagiri  
C'est la vie anata wo aishitsuzuketai  
Me no mae ni aru kono shunkan ga ikiru basho  
Kakenukete

Hito wa naze ichido dake shika ikiru CHANSU ga nai no  
Toki wa naze ichibyou sae mo tachidomaranai no darou

Omoigakenai dokoka ga ne  
Kutsuzure wo okosu mitai ni  
Tokidoki wa mune no dokoka ga setsunaku nattari suru kedo

Kitto mitsukaru C'est la vie  
Watashi ga watashi de aru riyuu  
C'est la vie anata ga anata de aru riyuuNani mo mienai dakedo nanika ga mitai kara  
Oikakete

Yotei chouwa no shousetsu ya eiga ga tsumaranai you ni  
JINSEE mo sukoshi ZUREtara omoshiroi no kamoshirenai

Atsui kimochi wa  
C'est la vie watashi ga watashi de iru kagiri  
C'est la vie anata wo aishitsuzuketai  
C'est la vie watashi ga watashi de aru riyuu  
C'est la vie anata ga anata de aru riyuu

Me no mae ni aru kono shunkan ga ikiru basho  
Kakenukete  
Kakenukete.

(Kagome stopped and everybody cheered)

YEAH go Kagome!

Way to Go Lady Kagome.

Kagome!

Kagome!

Kagome!

Arigoto Everyone.

(Castle, Sesshomaru and Kagome's bed room)

Where'd you learn to sing like that Sesshomaru questioned?

I taught myself.

You've got the beauty and voice of an angel.

Thanks Sesshy.

Goodnight

Goodnight

(They kissed passionately and fell asleep)

End of Chapter 6

Thanks for reading chapter 6 I will start on chapter 7 in a few days, and please don't kill me for using that song. Review please. Arigoto.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zdala here and I've got chapter 7 right with me I want to thank everyone for the great reviews now on with the story.

(With Inuyasha and Kikyo) Inuyasha Inuyasha wait up Kikyo screamed! Can't you keep up Bitch. I would but first of all you didn't tell me where were going and second of All Don't CALL ME A Bitch!!! Hm very well then!

Now like I said before where are we going Kikyo Questioned again? To Kouga's den. What For? You see Kikyo it's all part of my plan to get back at Kagome. By how? Enough questions you'll see. (With Kagome and Sesshomaru) Aw that was the best sleep I've ever had Kagome said yawning. Sesshomaru Kagome said as she looked over noticing he was gone. (She jumped out of bed grabbed her kimono and ran to jaken's quarters)

Jaken! Yes my Lady? Where did Lord Sesshomaru go Kagome Asked? He took Prince Shippo and Princess Rin out for a walk he told me to tell you he'd be back later. Ok then I'll guess I'll go see if maybe I can find them. (Kagome took a quick bath and headed out of the castle) (Kouga's den) Aright Inuyasha were here now what. You'll see Hiru! Gadlin! Vito! (Just then 3 wolf demons came toward Inuyasha) Were here Inuyasha what can we do for you Vito Questioned ?

First off is Kouga here Inuyasha asked? No he went hunting with Haku and Ginta. Good now I have a speacil assignment for all 3 of you. What's that Hiru asked. Do you remember Kagome? Yes Master Kouga tried to claim her as his mate. She was Sexy Gadlin said with his wide eyes popping out his head. So what do you want us to do about her. Rape her Inuyasha said smirking while Kikyo looked shocked!

(In the castle) Miroku! Yes Sango? Have you seen Kagome or Sesshomaru around Sango asked? Yes Sesshomaru went for a walk and I think Kagome went to find him. This is terrible. What is Miroku asked looking confused? Miroku we should be protecting Kagome who knows what Inuyasha and Kikyo will do if they find out she's alone. Then we got to go see if she's alright. (Sango smacked him) No duh it took you that long to figure that out Sango said yelling!! Sorry. Never mind lets go. (They rushed out the castle)

(With Inuyasha and Kikyo) you want us to rape her boss Hiru asked? Yes rape her then kill her. (Kikyo thoughts) rape Kagome has he gone mad why not just kill her, wait a second let me see how this goes) Here Inuyasha said holding his hand out. What are they Vito asked? Jewel Shards put them in your feet so you'll have super speed like Kouga. (They each took jewel shards and put it in their legs) now go find Kagome GO! (They sped away)

(Miroku and Sango finally found Sesshomaru) Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Ah Sango Miroku how are you two doing? Fine but we got to ask you is Kagome with you? No she is at the castle why do you ask ? She came looking for you and now we can't find her. What. Daddy where's mommy Rin and Shippo asked at the same time. Ah she went for a walk. Okay Rin and Shippo said as they went back to play. Miroku take Rin and Shippo back to the castle now, me and Sango will track down Kagome. Yes my Lord. Come on Sango lets Go! Alright then Kilala lets go. (Sango jumped on Kilala and Sesshonaru ran)

(Kagome has reached the farthest part of the western lands) aw I swear I hate these western lands it's like a maze Kagome said to herself. (Kagome sensed demons near her ) What the! (Hiru tackled Kagome to the ground ) who are you Kagome Asked? Im Hiru, this is Gadlin and this is Vito. Your wolf demons from Kouga's den. Got that right Vito said. What do you want? Sex from you. Well Technally Vito Were here to rape her. So what's the difference? You just acted liked she was going to give sex to all 3 of us. Did you have to bring that up Galdin, so I used a little bit of bad speech. It's not only that's it's. (While Galdin was going on about nothing Hiru looked around to noticing she wasn't there)

Ah Vito, Galdin?

What they both yelled!!! She's escaping. (Rape Scene starts )

) (If you don't like rape scene's then please skip the next few half's until you see the bold print where it says end)

(Kagome ran for her dear life until Hiru tackled her down and sat on her) Get off Wolf Trash! Not a chance, Vito Galdin you guys ready Hiru questioned ? Were ready Galdin said clawing Kagome's kimono apart. Kagome Screamed Get off, Someone, Help!!! (Vito clamped his hand over her mouth) Shut up Bitch. Enough talk can we please get to this. Sure. (Vito, Galdin and Hiru stripped until they were all naked) Let the fun begin. No stop Somebody anybody Kagome screamed!

Shut up Vito said as he Shoved his manhood in to the back of Kagome's mouth. My turn Hiru Said as he started to violate Kagome in her womanhood. What about me Galdin asked? Here take the mouth I'll prepare the weapons to kill her with. Please stop Kagome pleaded! First off no and second suck on this, Galdin said making Kagome suck his manhood. These weapons will do now for more fun Vito said cupping Kagome breasts in his mouth. She so tight Hiru said. Let me try next Vito Said excited! Me Too Galdin yelled! Well take turns! (They changed positons and started to violated Kagome in there own unique way) aw suck more Hiru Said . Stop was all Kagome could make out between them raping her and crying.

(Then Out of nowhere came a arrow) What the Hell Vito Yelled.

Kikyo What are you doing Hiru yelled!? Stopping you Kikyo said launching 3 Purifying Arrows which each hit there hearts. (Blood gushed everywhere as they all fell to the ground dead) you alright. Does it look like im all right they were raping me and then you got the nerve to save!!- wait why did you save me.

Beacuse I wish to ask for your assistance's in something. Why should I trust you, you cold hearted Bitch! Because im the only way to get Inuyasha away form you and your family. Im listening. Meet me Tomorrow at swaore River and well discuss this. Why would you help me Kagome Questioned? I have my reasons. (Just then Vito rose up) you'll pay for that you clay Bitch . Hiratsu, Sango yelled throwing her boomerang. (The Boomerang cut vito's head off ) You all right Kagome Sango Yelled. Im Ok Kagome said queitly. Kikyo you Bitch what did you do her Sesshomaru Screamed!

(Kikyo's Tought's) Man i wish everybody would stop calling me a bitch. Another day Kagome Another Day Kikyo said dissapering. Kagome what did they do to you? They were raping me but i manged to get free and i killed them with there own weapons. That Bastard Inuyasha will pay Sesshomaru said coldly. (Kagome Quivered into his chest) Please can we just go home already. Yes my love, come on Sango were leaving. Yes Lord Sesshomaru. (Kagome Thought's) I know this might be a trap but i got to take a chance on Kikyo's offer. (Sesshomaru and Sango flew back to the castle.

End of Chapter 7 Hope you liked it every one. Now i will start

on chapter 8 in a few days. Oh and review please, and please be nice because this is my first fanfiction. Arigoto


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone it's me z and im back to bring you another chapter for kagome's love. Im sorry it took me so long but I was working on another fanfiction called the Dark Planeteers and I needed some time to learn more about writing. So please forgive me as I give you chapter 8 enjoy!

Chapter 8

(Sesshomaru's Castle)

"AH, boy im tired." Kagome said with a yawn as she woke up to find herself in her and Sesshomaru's bedroom with the crack of dawn shining on her through a window.

"Where's Sesshy?" Kagome thought to herself as she got out bed and pranced around the room looking for her mate. "Well he's not here guess I'll prepare myself to meet Kikyo today." Kagome went into the bathroom, bathed and slipped into a blue kimono with pink diamonds, a gold bow in her hair and her bow attached to her back.

"Im ready, time to face Kikyo." Kagome prepared herself to sprint and she dashed across the room opening as the door as if she were a spy. It would've worked too except Kagome collided into something hard which knocked her to the floor.

"Ouch!" Kagome rubbed her head in pain at what she collided into and looked up to see Sango blocking her way out of the bedroom.

"And where do you think your going?" Sango asked, her hands on her hips and a small smirk on her face.

"Im just going to play with my kids this morning." Kagome studdered trying to get Sango out of the way.

"Nice try Kagome but Lord Sesshomaru gave me orders to keep you in this room until you've healed up from yesterday."

" Im fine Sango it was nothing at all."

"Nothing! Kikyo had you Raped by three of Kouga's wolf clan members and you call that nothing!" Sango said in hysteria

"Sango listen I know what happened is Kikyo fault but she's trying to make it better, today she told me to meet her at Swaore River so she could give me something to get Inuyasha away from me and my family."

"No out of the Question, Kikyo is Inuyasha's mate and right now your on there killing list so I wouldn't be going out where they can get you."

"Sango please, I need to do this if I don't Inuyasha won't leave me, Sesshomaru, Shippo or Rin alone, please Sango im asking you to let me go not as just my friend but as my sister. Kagome pleaded Sango to let her go.

"Fine, but im going with you." Sango spoke in defeat.

"Alright let go." The Girls left the Castle on Kirara heading for Swaore River.

Unaware that they were being watched as the two left Shippo and Rin popped up from behind the Bedroom door. "Did you hear that Imouto?" Rin asked stepping from behind her mothers door.

"Yeah Mommy and Aunt Sango are going to meet Inuyasha and Kikyo at Swaore River."

"What do you think we should do?" Shippo Questioned in his naive but cute nature

"Lets go get Daddy and Uncle Miroku right now." Rin said and her along with Shippo ran to Sesshomaru's private Library.

(Swaore River)

Kikyo is at the Swaore river, which is mostly lush green grass with a river running through it.

(Kikyo's thoughts)

"Why am I helping Kagome her and I are worst enemies, she's the reason why I was resurrected to kill her."

"No I have to show her my discovery this may benefit the both of us, she'll keep her family and Inuyasha becomes mine forever."

"I just hope this works"

(Out of Kikyo's thoughts)

"Now where is Kagome?" Kikyo muttered to herself before looking up to see Sango on Kirara and Kagome heading toward them at a speedy flight pace.

"Let the games begin." Kikyo muttered to herself again as Kirara landed and the two females hopped off.

"Kikyo I am here." Kagome Stated

"What took you so long, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up and why did you bring the Demon Slayer for?"

"Well I." Kagome tried to say

"Enough games Kikyo, im here to make sure that nothing happens to Kagome." Sango growled

"Please, she has a better chance of protecting herself than have you being her bodyguard."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sango snapped at Kikyo.

"You are nothing but a weak mortal who hides behind a wooden boomerang, Inuyasha is a powerful hanyou demon, Kagome is a miko, and Miroku is a monk with a past history of powerful monks."

"So."

"What does that make you, like I said your no threat take away your armor, your weapons and your strong will, then what do you have just a scared little girl." Kikyo started to laugh.

Sango grew angry with rage and started to draw her weapon. "Sango no!" Kagome pleaded

"Die clay bitch, Hiratsu!" Sango throdeled her boomerang at Kikyo while she was laughing.

"Nice Try!" Kikyo created a barrier around her and the Boomerang was deflected. "You can't catch me off guard I -." Kikyo started to speak but Sango charged at her.

"Die Bitch!" Sango swung her Sickle at Kikyo striking her in the arm.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Kikyo fell to her knees screaming in pain.

"Thought you couldn't be hurt." Sango taunted

"Die!!!" Kikyo jumped back to her feet and charged at Sango with her Bow and Arrow.

"Right back at ya." Sango also charged at Kikyo with her Sickle in one hand and her boomerang in the other.

"Enough!!" The Girls stopped and looked at Kagome who was pointing her bow and arrow at them looking furious. "Stop fighting or your both good as dead for, now Kikyo tell me what I was summoned her for."

"Fine." Kikyo put her weapon away and glared at Sango before addressing herself back to Kagome. "The Reason I summoned you is because I have a way to keep Inuyasha away from you and your family."

"Im listening." Kagome said

Kikyo reached into the river and pulled out a necklace. The Necklace was circular and on the inside was many Shikon Jewel Shards that formed a heart.

"What is that?" Kagome asked in curiosity.

"Explain yourself Kikyo." Sango said

"This is Shimon Heart, when I was working for Narica he gave me this with the jewel shards he collected from the feudal era. The Necklace was part of an ancient spell he used to make reincarnation's of himself he had no use for it so he inserted Jewel Shards in them. My Original Task was to use this Necklace to turn Inuyasha's soul human, but since Inuyasha has weakened Narica so much I abounded my mission."

"What is this going to do for me?"

"The Necklace has the energy to change anyone's soul into anything they want to, human, demon, hanyou you name it as long as the Necklace bonds with you it gives you a soul you want."

"What are you saying?"

"Im going to use this Necklace to remove your human soul and give you a dog demon soul so you can be like your mate Sesshomaru. Once that has been done your human soul will bond with me, doing this will keep both of us alive."

"But won't Inuyasha still be after me ?"

"No the only reason Inuyasha wants you dead is because he wants the Jewel shard and he wants my soul back. If I give you a new soul then Inuyasha won't want you dead anymore."

"Wait a minute, if this can give you a new soul why didn't you use it before on yourself."

"It must be used on a person with a Good Soul and Evil Soul, I only have a evil soul so I need Kagome to help me."

"Im not sure about this, why should I trust you?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"You've tried to kill me on numerous occasions, and you had me raped by three of Kouga's wolf demons."

"You should be grateful at least Sesshomaru was your first lover, I could've had Inuyasha sent those wolf Demons earlier when your weren't mated that would've hurt you even more."

"Enough Talk, how is this soul called soul replacement work."

"It is very simple I we need to do is both hold on to it and wish at the same time, after a few seconds are souls will be replaced."

"Be careful Kagome she is dangerous." Sango warned

"Thanks Sango." Kagome walked over to Kikyo who was holding the Shimon heart.

" Now I want you to wish for the both of us." Kikyo proceeded to give the Shimon heart to her but a shadow appeared out of nowhere and Kikyo looked to see that the Shimon Heart had disappeared.

"What the, my Shimon Heart!" Kikyo said stunned

"Guys over there!" Sango pointed far out in the distance to the figure who grabbed the Shimon Heart and they looked to see in astonishment as it was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" The Girls shouted

"Kikyo what are you doing, why are you trying to help her?" Inuyasha asked

"Im trying to settle things between me and her."

"Why, she's nothing but a jewel detector, she's deserve's to die so you may have your soul back."

"I have already figured out a way to a way to get my soul back and keep her alive."

"Why though, Kikyo im in love with you and I can't have her around knowing that she is your reincarnation."

"Why not, what's come over you, you seem to be more evil than you were in the beginning."

Inuyasha put his head down Laughing slightly before looking back at the Girls with his demon red eyes. "So you betray me Kikyo, I kill all of you then." Inuyasha put the Shimon Heart around his neck and pulled out the Tetsugia ready to fight.

"Inuyasha don't!" Kikyo cried

"Die!" Inuyasha charged at the Girls with his Tetsugia

"Hiratsu!" Sango swung her boomerang at Kikyo trying to stop him but he blocked it.

"Inuyasha Sit!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha slammed into the river.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha quickly jumped back onto his feet and prepared for battle.

"Hey Sango how about a little double team action." Kagome suggested

"Good idea Kagome."

"Die Inuyasha!" Kagome fired a Arrow filled with pink Miko Energy.

"Hiratsu!" Sango threw her boomerang and both weapons struck Inuyasha with full force but it wasn't enough to stop him.

"Damn you, Iron Rever Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha used his claws at full power knocking Kagome and Sango into the river.

"Inuyasha Stop!" Kikyo commanded holding her Bow and Arrow at him.

"You know Kagome was going to Die first, but I think traitors should go first." Inuyasha drew his sword toward Kikyo who was slightly intimidated but didn't show it.

"Inuyasha stop this, I love you." Kikyo pleaded

"Well I don't anymore, see you in Hell!" Inuyasha prepared to strike

"Wind Tunnel!" Yelled Miroku who made Inuyasha's sword fall out of his hands.

"What th-e." Inuyasha looked over to see Miroku who was ready to fight.

"Miroku!" The girls said in relief.

"Sesshomaru now!" Miroku gave the signal.

"This is for endangering my Mate little Brother!" Sesshomaru came down with Sword Slashing Inuyasha in his back.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Inuyasha yelled out in sheer pain.

"You guys alright." Miroku asked helping Kagome and Sango out of the river.

"Yeah were fine."

"Kagome are you alright." Sesshomaru asked Kagome rushing over to her.

"Im fine, but how did you find me."

"Shippo and Rin told me."

"Oh."

"Enough games your all going to die!" Inuyasha who was still badly injured stood up drawing his weapon again.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we can weaken Inuyasha if we strike him all at once."

"Good idea Sango, everyone position your attacks."

"Hiratsu!" Sango threw her boomerang at Inuyasha.

"Disperse Inuyasha!" Kagome fired multiple arrows with miko energy.

"Die Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru swiped his sword on the ground creating a violent storm toward Inuyasha.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Inuyasha was repeatedly attacked over and over again but his strength was endless.

"Inuyasha Stop!" Kikyo fired a single arrow at Inuyasha in his arm and he dropped Tetsugia.

"What are you doing to me!" Inuyasha growled as hiss eyes started to turn blood shot red.

"I fired a Sleep poison tip arrow at you, you'll start to fade out until you relax and calm down."

"You bit-ch, I wi-ll nev-er." Inuyasha tried to fight the Sleep Poison Arrow but in a matter of seconds he collapsed into a deep slumber.

"Whew glad that's over." Kagome said running over to Inuyasha and taking the Shimon heart from him.

"Kagome why are you here, I thought I told Sango to protect you."

"It's alright Sesshy I convinced Sango to let me go, so I could meet Kikyo."

"Why?" The Demon Lord asked in curiosity.

"She's going to give me a soul like you so Inuyasha will no longer bother us, Kikyo will have my soul and I will get a new one."

"Im not sure about this Kagome, Kikyo has nothing but a dead body and a evil soul can she be trusted."

"Im sure, this time she's not out to kill me this will help us both."

"If that is what you wish Kagome then go ahead but If she tries anything I'll send her right back to hell where she came from."

Kagome Smiled. "Thanks." She then turned her attention to Kikyo. "Alright Kikyo im ready lets get this Soul Switching over with."

"Fine Kagome, bring the Shimon Heart to me." Kikyo told her and Kagome walked away from Sesshomaru to her.

"Now this process is real simple to gain new souls we must wish on the Shimon Heart, destroy it and let the energy of the Shimon Shards do the rest."

"Fine, but remember Kikyo no tricks."

"I assure you this time I have no other objective."

"Then lets get this over with." Kagome and Kikyo placed both of there hands on the Shimon Heart and made and long heart filled wish.

"Now lets Destroy it." Kikyo threw the Shimon Heart up in the air and Kagome shot it with a arrow. The Arrow struck the Shimon Heart with tremendous power and the shards started showering the girls with pink colored energy that surrounded them to the point where it looked like they had been swallowed up by it.

It took only a moment but the Energy wore off and the Girls reappeared through the energy with there new souls and new forms. Kikyo who now had Kagome's soul looked like a living person now. Her skin was colored like the living instead of her dead skin, her hair was now long like Kagome's, her eyes were Chocolate like Kagome's and her priest outfit had changed into a Lilac Fighting Kimono with the Japanese Symbols for Rebirth on them.

Kagome, who now had the Soul of a Dog Demon like her mate glowed in with a White Sparkle as she had Also Changed. Kagome's skin became a lot lighter like Sesshomaru's, her height nearly reached Sesshomaru. Kagome's hair was now reached to her waist which was black with silver and pink streaks. Her eyes changed from a deep Chocolate brown to a Deep Sea blue with a gold trim. She had a more slimmer figure, claws, Dog like ears tipped off with Teal and Black. Also Kagome had small Fangs in her mouth and a moon shaped pink crescent on her forehead. Her outfit had now changed to a fighting Kimono like Kikyo's except her's was red with the Japanese Symbols for Love on them.

"Woah." Kagome said as she observed her new Demon Body.

"La-dy Kagome." Miroku studdered

"She's even more beautiful." Sesshomaru said gazing at his Demon Mate.

"Alright!" Sango Smiled

Kagome rushed from Kikyo and over to her friends. "Everyone im Demon now ."

" I couldn't love you anymore than I do now." Sesshomaru said passionately kissing her.

"Wow my best friends a Demon, what's next to come." Sango Laughed Playfully.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome what about Kikyo?" Miroku asked and they all turned to see but in an instant her and Inuyasha were gone.

(Miles Away in a Cave)

Inuyasha is lying down on the cold Rocky interior of the Cave and Kikyo is giving him herbal Remedies on his Damaged body.

"Inuyasha my love I am now human, we may be together Physically and Spiritually." Kikyo ran her hand through Inuyasha's Silver Hair

"Even though I told Kagome I would not bother her, our path's will cross again sooner than she thinks."

(Back at Sesshomaru's Castle)

Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango and Miroku arrive back at the Castle to find Rin, Shippo and Jaken waiting for them.

"Daddy, Mommy!" Rin and Shippo yelled as they ran up to there parents and embraced them with hugs.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what is wrong with Lady Kagome she looks like a Demon like yourself."

"She is a Demon, Jaken."

"How'd that happen Mommy?" Rin asked

"Long Story, I'll explain everything later right now im tired."

"Come on kids lets go Play." Sango Suggested

"Yes Leave your Parents to themselves for now." Miroku said

"Ok Aunt Sango." Shippo and Rin followed Sango and Miroku as they took them out to the garden's to play.

"You know now that Kikyo and Inuyasha are gone, things should be more peaceful around here." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah right, im anxious to see what kind of Demon Powers I have." Kagome stated excitedly.

"Not yet first you rest this has been a hectic week for the both of us."

"If you can catch me then I'll rest." Kagome kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek and raced off using super speed from her new Demon Powers.

"I'll Catch you and have my fun at the Same time." Sesshomaru smirked and raced after Kagome.

End Of Chapter 8

Hey Everyone it's Z. I want honest opinion about what you think, or even give me some ideas. Oh and if you guys aren't to busy after reading this Chapter can you read The Dark Planeteers under the Captain Planet Fanfic's. That's my second Fanfic and I really poured my heart and writers imagination into it like I did with this one.

Arigato. Z


End file.
